Las cosas de la vida
by The-Queen-Nasuda
Summary: Remus está embarazado y el padre de su bebé quiere quitárselo. Sin embargo, ni él ni sus amigos pensaron en las artimañas que usarían los magos oscuros, y a partir de ahí sus vidas cambiarán por completo. Yaoi y Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

En guerra avisada no muere gente. Así que desde ahora les aviso esto es un fic cien x ciento yaoi. Además tiene Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino y violencia.

Así que no me vengan después con comentarios del tipo, que asco dos hombres juntos o es una monstruosidad los hombres no pueden quedar preñados, ect por que ya están advertido de que todo eso estará en este fic, así que si no te gusta nada de esto ni te molestes en leerlo ahórrate un disgusto y dale a tu botoncito de atrás y sal de aquí ^^

Ahora si después de las pertinentes advertencias quieres seguir leyendo.. Bienvenido ^^

Y aunque se cae de la mata para los lentos se aclara los personajes son de JK ^^

**Capítulo 1**

-Remus, por favor tranquilízate, le harás daño al bebé.

Le reprendió Oliver Wood desesperado a su amigo Remus Lupin, que no dejaba de llorar a moco tendido con el aviso del ministerio en la mano.

-No lo entiendes, Lucius Malfoy se llevó mi virginidad, aquello que hasta a Sirius me negué a dar, y ahora me quiere quitar al bebé que espero en un juicio, y su abogada es nada más y nada menos que Aura Rotsier, la mejor abogada de sangre pura del mundo.

Gimió Remus desesperado.

-¿Y qué? Tú eres el lobito consentido de Albus Dumbledore.

Lo trató de animar Wood.

-Oliver, Albus está muerto y no me podrá ayudar esta vez. En un juicio por la custodia de mi bebé, Malfoy ganará sin duda. ¿No entiendes, verdad? Yo apenas tengo dinero suficiente, soy un licántropo por lo que se me hace un infierno conseguir un trabajo estable. En cambio, Malfoy tiene tanto dinero encima, que jamás en su vida necesitaría trabajar. El le puede dar todo a nuestro hijo, le puede dar más que yo, y el jurado se va a dar cuenta de eso... me va a quitar a mi bebé.

Sollozó Remus abrazando su vientre ligeramente abultado de cuatro meses. Oliver Wood sabía que el juicio sería difícil. Él mismo, que años atrás había dejado el quidditch debido a una lesión en la espalda para dedicarse a la carrera de abogado, dudaba que pudiera hacer mucho contra la prestigiosa abogada Aura Rotsier. Pero no podía dejar que su cliente y amigo se rindiera.

-Remus, no te puedes rendir, tienes que ayudarme a pelear este juicio, por ti, por tu bebé. Harry está con nosotros y encontraremos una forma de evitar que te separen de tu niño.

Trató de animarlo Oliver.

-Usaré todos los medios a mi alcance para conservar a mi hijo.

Dijo Remus Lupin con fuego en sus ojos dorados.

-Eso era lo que deseaba oír Remus.

Dijo el guapo Harry Potter entrando al cuarto de Remus, el cual, al igual que Oliver Wood, sonrió.

-Yo me encargaré de Aura Rotsier.

Aseguró Harry, e interiormente se prometió que sacaría a Aura Rotsier de ese caso, así tuviera que secuestrarla, amarrarla a un ancla y tirarla al fondo del Atlántico.

***

-Lucius, cálmate, ganaremos ese juicio. Remus Lupin no tiene ninguna posibilidad.

Le tranquilizó Aura Rotsier a Lucius Malfoy.

-Lo sé, pero ¿estoy haciendo lo correcto al separar a mi hijo de su pa'?

Preguntó el viudo y patriarca de los Malfoy, Lucius.

-Pues claro ¿o acaso prefieres que tu hijo, un pequeño Malfoy, termine siendo un estúpido Gryffindor y se críe con pobretones como los Weasley, sangre-sucias como Granger, fracasados como Wood, Potter y toda esa gente que es amiga de tu licántropo?

Le preguntó Aura. Lucius suspiró.

-Tienes razón.

Le dijo a su abogada, quien sonrió satisfecha.

-¿Además te imaginas a tu hijo o hija llamando padre al inútil de Potter o al descerebrado de Wood? Si se lo dejas eso es lo que más seguro pase.

Envenenó Aura al patriarca Malfoy. Los ojos plata de Lucius relampaguearon de furia y pegó un puño sobre su escritorio.

-Eso nunca pasará, Remus Lupin no tendrá la oportunidad tan siquiera de tener a nuestro hijo en brazos, en cuanto nazca se lo quitaré.

Aseguró Lucius y Aura sonrió complacida.

***

(Un mes después.)

-Remus cálmate.

Le pidió Oliver abatido a su amigo y cliente. Lejos de calmarse, Remus sollozó más fuerte.

-Oliver, acéptalo, estamos perdiendo el juicio. Lucius me va a quitar a mi bebé. Rotsier a hecho todo por anularnos, ha usado el hecho de que tus padres están en Azkaban por asesinato, la incapacidad que tendré para cuidar a mi bebé en los periodos de luna llena. La desgraciada de Rotsier es buena. La semana que viene es la final del juicio y tú sabes tan bien como yo, que Lucius lo ganará.

Oliver suspiró ante las palabras de Remus.

-Si al menos Harry pudiera conseguir algo contra esa estúpida de Aura Rotsier.

Deseó Oliver Wood. En esos momentos sintió algo extraño en su pecho, algo que lo hizo decir:

-Maldita Rotsier, no nos hundirás, ni a Harry ni a mí.

****

-Oliver ¿por qué? ¿Por qué te dejaste envenenar por Rotsier y mataste al delator de tus padres con una maldición imperdonable?

Preguntó Remus abatido, pero Oliver parecía perdido en su propia mente, y no contestó.

El auror Charlie Weasley, encargado de la vigilia de Wood, entró en ese momento y cortésmente le dijo a su amigo licántropo que tenía que salir. Remus le sonrió tristemente saliendo.

Ahora sí que sin duda tenía perdido el juicio, así que lo único que podía hacer era intentar razonar... rogar si era necesario al mismo padre de su bebé, Lucius Malfoy. Aún cuando Harry le había asegurado que tenía la forma de detener a la abogada Rotsier, que ese mismo día tenía una cita con ella, Remus no estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse. Tratándose del tozudo Harry, no dudaba que hubiese encontrado la forma de detener a Aura Rotsier pero Remus no podía exponerse, porque si dejaba pasar un día más, un sólo minuto más, al día siguiente el juez fallaría irrevocablemente a favor de Lucius. Y Remus no tendría tan siquiera la oportunidad de ver a su hijo, después de que este saliera de sus entrañas.

**Continuara...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Aura Rotsier había conseguido una orden para que encerraran a Oliver Wood en Azkaban, hasta que se le juzgara por el asesinato que había cometido, y la maldición imperdonable que había usado. Para allá lo llevaba Charlie Weasley, para Azkaban. Oliver al fin había salido de su estado de estupor, aterrado ante el hecho de ir al lugar que había acabado con la cordura de sus padres. Aún recordaba las palabras de Aura diciéndole que era un malvado, por dejar en libertad y vivo a aquel que había traicionado a sus padres y otras tantas cosas. Y el muy estúpido había caído en el juego de Rotsier, había golpeado al delator de sus padres, quien se rió de él, y furioso Oliver lo había liquidado con un Avada Kedabra; ahora iba camino a Azkaban, y Remus lo más seguro perdería a su hijo por su culpa. Aura estaría riendo de su triunfo en esos momentos, Oliver no podía evitar maldecirla, mientras Charlie Weasley lo hacía entrar en la fortaleza tenebrosa que era Azkaban.

-Por favor, aquí no.

Le rogó Oliver a su viejo amigo, antiguo compañero del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor. El auror pelirrojo lo miró apenado.

-Lo siento Oliver, pero aquí debes quedarte.

Dijo Charlie entregándolo a los dementores. Oliver empezó a temblar presa de sus peores recuerdos, y en un atisbo de compasión, Charlie alzó su varita hacia él.

-¡Desmaius!

Oliver perdió el conocimiento, su rostro se serenó y los dementores lo encerraron en una celda, cerrando la puerta de hierro de la misma. Charlie salió de ahí, para encontrarse una desagradable sorpresa... Lord Voldemort y Severus Snape. Ninguno de los dos magos tenebrosos le dio tiempo a reaccionar y le lanzaron al pelirrojo auror un:

-¡Totalus perfect Imperius!

El Imperius que no tenía escape. Los ojos de Charlie se vaciaron, presa de la maldición.

-Destruye a Wood. No lo mates, sólo destruye su orgullo y autoestima. Viólalo cruelmente, destrózalo, mas no le dejes marcas, ni una sola marca, ni una sola prueba, después llévalo a la mansión Snape, y hazle creer a todos que él escapó.

Charlie, presa de la maldición, se dio la vuelta y entró de nuevo a Azkaban.

-Aura es una excelente aliada - Sonrió Snape con malicia - Pensar que esta tarde te entregará a Potter, quien va directo a su trampa como un estúpido, y lo único que te pide a cambio es a esa tonta de Luna Lovegood.

El Lord asintió con una mirada de malicia pura. Gracias a las artimañas de Aura Rotsier, Harry Potter estaría esa misma noche ya en sus manos.

***

Remus Lupin tomó aire antes de tocar a la puerta de la mansión de los Malfoy. El joven Draco Malfoy fue quien le abrió la puerta, pues de casualidad iba de salida. Arqueó una ceja al ver al embarazado en la puerta de su casa. Remus se obligó a respirar y le dijo al joven que era el medio hermano de su bebé.

-¿Podrías decirle a Lucius que estoy aquí? Necesito hablar con él.

Dijo el licántropo nervioso. Draco asintió, echándose a un lado para que Lupin pudiera entrar a la casa.

-Detsui - Llamó Draco a un elfo doméstico - Detsui, lleva al señor Lupin a la sala de estar y avísale a mi papá que el hombre está aquí. - El elfo se apresuró a obedecer - Yo ya iba de salida - Dijo Draco al hombre lobo y salió de la mansión. Remus miró al elfo que lo esperaba y lo siguió.

Estaba mirando los cuadros y algunos retratos de la sala de estar. La sala de estar, era grande, cómoda y elegante. Tan elegante que Remus no se atrevió a sentarse en los caros sofás blancos, por miedo a ensuciarlos. En lugar de eso prefirió estudiar su alrededor. En la pared central de la sala había una enorme chimenea, bellamente tallada, y sobre esta, un enorme retrato de los Malfoy. La difunta Narcisa Malfoy, tenía en su regazo a un pequeño Draco, alrededor de los dos años, y parado a su lado, arrogante, altivo, elegante y hermoso, Lucius Malfoy.

Un ruido a sus espaldas sobresaltó al hombre lobo, quien se viró bruscamente. El rápido movimiento le produjo un mareo al embarazado, quien se tuvo que agarrar a una butaca para no caer al suelo. Se quedó quieto; con cinco meses de embarazo sabía que la mejor forma de combatir los mareos que este le producía, era dejando que pasaran. Sintió una mano en su hombro, una mano que reconoció sin problema y que le hizo estremecer, reconocería ese contacto en cualquier lugar y circunstancia: Lucius.

Sin saber por qué, y con uno de esos típicos cambios de humor que le producía el embarazo, Remus dejó escapar un sollozo desde lo más hondo de su alma. Sintió que Lucius lo envolvía en sus brazos, no abrió los ojos, se limitó a esconder su cara en el pecho del rubio, aspirando su delicioso aroma, mientras dejaba que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos. Sintió la mano de Lucius acariciando suavemente con movimientos tranquilizadores su espalda. Lucius lo dirigió a uno de los amplios sofás de la sala e hizo que el hombre lobo se sentara en él sin dejar de abrazarlo.

-¿Qué me pasa por Merlín?

Preguntó Remus en un gemido. Lucius, quien ya tenía un hijo, sabía bien lo que le pasaba al hombre lobo y era algo muy simple, se llamaba exceso de hormonas.

-Shh, ya, no pasa nada, tranquilízate.

Le dijo Lucius suavemente, sin dejar de acariciar su espalda con lentos movimientos circulares. Dos minutos después, al fin Remus se había tranquilizado y se separó del rubio avergonzado.

Lucius dejó ir al hombre lobo de sus brazos con desgana. La inocencia de Remus era justo lo que le había gustado del hombre lobo. Pero la timidez y el código moral del de ojos dorados eran tan grandes, que había rechazado al rubio en redondo, completamente sonrojado por la vergüenza y la furia cuando el rubio le dijo que él le gustaba. Eso había animado al rubio viudo a conquistar a Remus, a derribar todas sus defensas. Aún recordaba a la perfección cuando tomó a Remus por sorpresa y lo besó, sus mejillas se habían puesto tan rojas como el cabello de los Weasley, y sus ojos habían expresado tanta sorpresa e inocencia, que Lucius se juró que el castaño terminaría siendo suyo. Y así fue derribando todas las defensas de Remus y se lo llevó a la cama.

A sus cuarenta años, a Lucius nunca se le había ocurrido que Remus pudiera terminar embarazándose esa fantástica noche. Pero así fue, cuando se enteró del embarazo de Remus quiso hacer lo correcto, casarse y legitimar la situación de su hijo aún no nacido, pero Remus se cerró en banda, retrocedió asustado y desapareció. Cuando al fin Lucius lo encontró, lo hizo bajo el amparo de las lacras de Potter y Wood. Trató de hablar con su lobito pero custodiado por Wood y Potter, Remus se negó por completo, por eso inició la pelea por la custodia del bebé.

En todo el juicio no se había podido acercar a Remus, siempre protegido por Potter y Wood. Y ahora tenía a su castaño lobito de frente, y aquel embarazo de cinco meses ya, lo hacía ver aún más hermoso que antes, aún más inocente, dándole un brillo especial a su hermosa piel.

Lucius miró fijamente a Remus parecía nervioso y esquivaba su mirada.

-¿A qué debo tu visita Remus?

Preguntó el rubio suavemente. Remus se sonrojó inocentemente.

-¿Te molesta que viniera?

-Si me molestara, no estarías en este momento en mi casa Remus.

Remus lo miró tentativamente. Lucius lucía tranquilo e inalterable, como siempre.

-Yo... yo... yo...

-¿Tú qué, Remus? Dime.

Le dijo Lucius con suavidad y una sonrisa divertida.

-Yo... yo... yo

-¿Sí? - Lo animó a hablar Lucius. Al mirar a los ojos dorados de Remus, Lucius vio que estaban cristalizados por lágrimas no derramadas.

-Mañana es la final del juicio.

Dijo Remus mirando el retrato encima de la chimenea, como si fuera un comentario casual. Lucius asintió, cuando Remus lo volvió a mirar, sus ojos tenían rabia.

-Tú tienes a Draco. Tienes un maldito heredero del apellido Malfoy. ¿Por qué me quieres quitar a mi hijo, si es lo único que yo tengo?

Le reclamó el de ojos dorados.

-Yo no te lo quería quitar Remus. Yo lo quería compartir, pero tú no me dejaste más opción Remus. Quisiste negarme el derecho a estar con mi hijo. Me declaraste la guerra, y yo acepté el reto. Mañana se verán los resultados.

Le dijo Lucius firmemente. Remus se dejó caer en el suelo de rodillas, frente a Lucius, le puso las manos temblorosas en las rodillas y lo miró a los ojos, dorado contra plata, calor contra frío.

-Qué quieres para no quitarme a mi bebé. Dímelo. Haré lo que sea, Lucius. No me lo quites, no me arrebates a mi bebé, te lo ruego.

Las lágrimas del hombre lobo conmovieron profundamente al rubio. Tomó a Remus por los hombros y lo obligó a levantarse del suelo y a sentarse a su lado. No le gustaba ver a su lobito humillándose. Le secó las lágrimas a Remus con ternura. Remus lo miró tímidamente y Lucius le sonrió tranquilizadoramente, antes de acariciarle el vientre con una mano. Sintió cómo el feto se movió en el interior de Remus, como diciéndole "Hola papá, yo soy tu hijo, y estoy aquí" y algo en su corazón se oprimió. Remus sonrió ante el movimiento de su bebé.

-¿Cómo es?

Le preguntó Lucius y Remus lo miró extrañado sin entender.

-¿Cómo se sintió tenerlo en tu interior, cuando se mueve?

Se aclaró Lucius. Remus sonrió soñador.

-No sabría como explicarlo. Es algo tan maravilloso y extraño a la vez. Es algo más allá de este mundo. Recuerdo la primera vez que se movió. Tenía 4 meses recién cumplidos. Estaba comiendo cuando se movió, Harry y Oliver pensaron que me había pasado algo malo, cuando grité por la sorpresa. Estaban tan pálidos.

Rió Remus al recordar. Pero a Lucius no le gustó para nada el comentario, le hacía recordar que habían sido otros y no él, quienes habían estado con Remus cuando este oyó por primera vez los latidos del feto. Cuando este supo si el bebé sería niño o niña. Es más, el ni siquiera sabía qué sería su hijo y lo más seguro que Potter y Wood lo sabían hace mucho. Esa era la primera vez que él sentía a su bebé moverse en el interior de su pa', Potter y Wood lo habrían sentido ya miles de veces.

Remus notó el cambio de humor en Lucius, en el leve oscurecimiento en los ojos plata.

-Lucius...

Lo llamó Remus tímidamente. Exclamó sorprendido al verse agarrado por Lucius sorpresivamente. Lucius lo atrajo hacia él con brusquedad. Remus perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre el pecho de Lucius quien inclinó la cabeza y lo besó. Sorprendido, Remus no fue capaz de reaccionar, hasta que sintió la lengua de Lucius en el interior de su boca, sólo entonces respondió con su timidez innata, correspondiendo al beso.

-Lucius - Suspiró Remus contra su boca.

Lucius sonrió satisfecho, adoraba que Remus no fuera capaz de resistírsele, adoraba sus sonrojos y el brillo de sus ojos.

-No.

Remus lo miró extrañado sin comprender.

-¿No?

Repitió confuso.

-No te vas a llevar a mi hijo lejos de mí, no lo permitiré. Mi hijo crecerá en esta casa, conmigo, tal y como creció Draco, como crecí yo mismo.

**Continuará... **


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Remus lo miró dolido y forcejeó por zafarse de los fuertes brazos de Lucius.

-¡Suéltame, déjame!

Le grito Remus y Lucius pudo sentir el llanto en su voz.

-Quieto - Le ordenó el rubio firmemente. Más por instinto que por otra cosa, Remus obedeció. - Mi hijo crecerá en esta casa - Sintió a Remus temblar compulsivamente por el llanto que no quería dejar escapar - Pero quiero que tú también vivas en esta casa Remus. Como el padre de mi hijo, el padrastro de Draco, mi esposo consorte.

-¿Qué?

Preguntó Remus sorprendido.

-Que si quieres conservar a nuestro hijo, tienes que aceptar el paquete completo: Draco, el bebé y yo.

-Pero...

-No hay peros. O eso o nada. O ser mi marido y el padre de mis hijos o quedarte solo. Tú decides. Total, creo que tú conoces tan bien como yo el veredicto del juez mañana.

Remus cerró sus ojos dorados sintiéndose atrapado entre la espada y la pared.

-¿Te casarás conmigo Remus?

Remus se negó a abrir los ojos y mirar los plata, aún cuando sintió a Lucius envolverlo en sus brazos. Ni aún cuando sintió la caricia de la mano de Lucius en su mejilla abrió los ojos. No ver a Lucius era como un escudo, como un seguro, abrió la boca y dio la única contestación posible.

-Sí.

***

Oliver Wood salió poco a poco de los efectos del Desmaius, cuando sintió que alguien lo desnudaba. Confuso y embotado aún, no reaccionó hasta que sintió aquellas manos extrañas recorrer su cuerpo. Al fin pudo abrir los ojos, y lo que vio lo despertó por completo, Charlie, su amigo, su Charlie, lo estaba tocando de forma muy poco decente. Cuando vio que Charlie se desnudaba, Oliver se sentó en el catre donde estaba tendido.

-Charlie.

Lo llamó confundido. Pero cuando Charlie lo miró, Oliver se estremeció, el pelirrojo mayor que él, lo miraba con una gran tormenta en el interior de sus ojos. Al sentir las manos de Charlie en su cintura atrayéndolo hacia él, Oliver gritó e intentó zafarse, pero Charlie lo besó sin dejarlo escapar. Oliver estaba asombrado, y cuando abrió su boca para protestar, sintió la lengua de Charlie entrar en su boca, sin autorización. Oliver se debatía en los fuertes brazos del hombre más alto, más fuerte y más grande que él en todos los aspectos, intentando escapar, pero no podía Charlie lo tenía completamente atrapado.

-¡Suéltame!

Le ordenó Oliver cuando Charlie liberó su boca y se lanzó sobre su cuello. Oliver gritó al sentir que las manos de Charlie se metían entre sus muslos, palpando la intimidad sagrada del exportero.

-¡Déjame!

Le ordenó Oliver debatiéndose cual fiera asustada. Oliver respiró aliviado cuando Charlie lo soltó, pero casi al instante su corazón sufrió un brusco salto al ver que el pelirrojo le apuntaba con la varita. Oliver creyó seriamente que Charlie lo iba a matar. Pero en vez de eso lo que sintió fue un embrujo inmovilizador. Horrorizado y aterrado, Oliver tuvo que ver sin poder hacer nada, cómo Charlie hacía lo que quería con él, acariciaba su piel con maldad, no para placer de Oliver, sino para el propio. Tocó su pene a gusto para vergüenza de Oliver, quien deseaba con toda su alma poder escapar, más aún cuando sintió una oleada de placer recorrer su cuerpo, cuando Charlie empezó a masturbarlo.

Oliver era heterosexual y se sentía sumamente avergonzado ante las caricias íntimas que le imponía Charlie, otro hombre como él. Oliver se despreciaba a sí mismo porque, aunque su mente no lo quería, su cuerpo estaba reaccionando ante las caricias en su hombría. Cuando sintió la caricia de la lengua del antiguo cuidador de Dragones, ahora auror, en su pene, Oliver se corrió con lágrimas en sus ojos. ¿Cómo podía? ¿Cómo podía sentir placer ante un acto tan repugnante? ¿Cómo podía sentir placer cuando Charlie Weasley lo estaba tomando contra su voluntad, lo estaba violando?

Oliver cerró los ojos fuertemente cuando Charlie lo viró de espaldas y con sus dedos embarrados de su propio semen, empezaba a tantear su ojete para penetrarlo. Por instinto se tensó como un resorte y gritó cuando el primer dedo del pelirrojo se introdujo dentro de su ano estirando los músculos cerrados incómodamente. Cuando ya había tres dedos en su interior, Oliver estaba convencido de que no existía peor dolor y humillación que la que estaba viviendo.

Pero pronto descubrió lo que equivocado que estaba, porque cuando sintió a Charlie ubicándose entre sus piernas para penetrarlo de una sola estocada, Oliver supo lo que realmente era el dolor, sintió la sangre salir de su lastimado y rasgado interior, y no hizo nada por contener las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos. Su cuerpo estaba tenso como un arco y sólo deseaba poder moverse, poder escapar de ahí y morirse. Nunca podría volver a mirar a nadie a la cara, no después de semejante humillación, no después de que Charlie Weasley le robara así su honor.

Las estocadas fuertes y sin piedad de Charlie en su interior, terminaron por hacer perder la consciencia a un muy humillado y adolorido Oliver Wood. Cuando Charlie terminó en el interior del abogado, salió de él e inclinándose lamió la sangre que mojaba esos muslos, acarició con su lengua entre las nalgas de Oliver, lamiendo con deleite el ojete cubierto de sangre y algunos restos de esperma. Cuando terminó estaba de nuevo tan excitado, que virando al abogado boca arriba, se arrodilló sobre él y reanimó a Oliver con un hechizo. Para Oliver fue horrible el dolor que sintió al despertar a su pesadilla, y aún más cuando sintió algo entre sus labios, por instinto abrió la boca y casi se ahoga cuando aquel pedazo de carne se introdujo en su boca; sintió arcadas al darse cuenta de que era el miembro de Charlie. Quiso morderlo, para poder expulsarlo de su boca, pero cuando sintió la varita de Charlie clavarse en su cuello, se contuvo.

-Muérdeme y lo lamentarás.

Dijo la voz de Charlie, vacía de emoción alguna. Con asco, miedo e inexperiencia, Oliver acarició con su lengua aquel inmenso pedazo de carne, intentando no ahogarse con los envites de Charlie, quien parecía querer llegarle a la garganta. Para cuando Charlie se corrió en su boca, Oliver creyó que moriría ahogado, tragó lo primero, pero luego empezó a toser, expeliendo así el semen restante. Charlie lo tomó del cabello marrón que le llegaba al abogado hasta las orejas y lo hizo dolorosamente, para besarlo.

-Has sido una buena ramera, así que ahora sí puedes descansar.

Le dijo Charlie y levantando su varita contra el ex-Gryffindor. Oliver pensó que lo mataría pero en vez de eso, tan sólo se limitó a lanzarle un aturdidor, y cayó como un peso muerto en el catre. Charlie lanzó un hechizo de limpieza para asegurarse de no dejar ninguna huella, y tomando a Oliver entre sus fuertes brazos, lo sacó de los límites antiaparición de Azkaban envuelto en una manta y se apareció con él en la casa de Snape. En cuanto Charlie apareció en la casa de Snape, este sonrió satisfecho.

-Buen trabajo Charlie, ahora dejarás a Oliver aquí y yo lo llevaré a una habitación, y volverás para hacer creer a todo el mundo que Oliver escapó. Luego vendrás nuevamente aquí y te podrás quedar con Oliver el tiempo que quieras, te lo regalo, es tuyo, pero tú eres mío.

Le dijo Snape y lo besó, desde siempre había deseado al segundo de los Weasley y aunque fuera parte de un hechizo, sentir que el pelirrojo le respondía lo excitó. Con un supremo esfuerzo, Snape se separó de su pelirrojo y Charlie quedó inmóvil frente a él, como un muñeco sin voluntad.

-Vamos Charlie, ve y haz lo que te ordené, se ha arreglado la protección de la mansión, para que tú puedas aparecer en ella.

Charlie asintió y volvió a desaparecer.

Snape se acercó al inconsciente ex-capitán de Gryffindor y le acarició con indiferencia la mejilla.

-Tú serás mi garantía de que Charlie nunca escapará ni me abandonará, aún cuando lo libere esta noche de la maldición. Él te quiere, y cuando sepa que estás a mi merced y que nunca te podrá sacar de aquí, se quedará por ti Oliver.

Le confesó al dormido Oliver Wood. Snape lo tomó en brazos y lo llevó a una habitación de la casa, grande, cómoda y sencilla. Con baño incluido, donde hizo varios hechizos tenebrosos para que Oliver no pudiera salir de la alcoba. Cualquiera podría entrar y salir sin problema, pero el abogado estaría completamente atrapado en ella. Snape sonrío malicioso y observó el delicioso cuerpo desnudo del joven hombre, para luego salir dejando a Oliver tirado en la cama de la habitación.

***

Harry despertó sintiendo un inmenso dolor de cabeza. De pronto recordó todo lo que había pasado.

-Maldita Rotsier.

Rugió Harry indignado, bajando de la cama en la que estaba tendido al recordar, su secuestro.

Continuará...


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

Remus se separo de Lucius de pronto llevándose una mano en el corazón con una mueca de dolor.

-¿Remus te sientes bien?

Le pregunto Lucius preocupado, sosteniéndolo. Remus levanto sus ojos dorados inundados de lágrimas hacia Lucius, se veía realmente angustiado.

-Oliver, Harry, Charlie, están en problemas mis cachorros están en problemas.

Dijo Angustiado. Lucius hizo una mueca de fastidio no sabia si estaban o no en problemas pero de estarlo a el no le importaba y le molestaba que Remus se preocupara por ellos.

-Tranquilízate, han de estar bien.

Le dijo Lucius. Remus se levanto del sofá, donde momentos antes le había dado el si a Lucius.

-No, no lo están, los voy a buscar.

Dijo dirigiéndose a la salida, Lucius se levanto deteniendo a Remus.

-De acuerdo, pero yo te acompaño, tranquilízate.

Le dijo tomándolo de un codo, Remus asintió.

***

Oliver despertó desubicado, le dolía el cuerpo, miro a su alrededor, sin reconocer el lugar en que estaban. Era una habitación, grande y cómoda, pero le era desconocida.

-¿qué paso?

Se pregunto llevándose una mano a la cabeza y semi incorporándose en la cama, fue entonces que los recuerdos de lo sucedido en azkaban, de lo que Charlie le había echo lo golpearon como una bofetada. Su cuerpo tembló y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras comenzaba a llorar sin poder evitarlo.

-No, no...

Sollozo. Lloro abrasándose las rodillas en posición fetal asta que se canso. Luego un poco más tranquilo se limpio los ojos con una manta y enrollándose en ella, se levanto de la cama, para intentar salir de la habitación pero no podía, estaba sellada con magia y no podía salir de ella.

Oliver estaba realmente aterrado.

-Tengo que salir de aquí.-Se repetía desesperado-¿Por qué Charlie? ¿Por qué me hiciste algo tan bajo? A mi a tu amigo.-Se lamento dejándose caer al suelo y agarrándose la cabeza angustiado desesperado.

***

Charlie Weasley no podía creer lo que estaba viviendo lo que le estaba pasando, lo que le habían echo a hacerle a Oliver.

-Oh, dios Oliver!

Se lamento atormentado, mirando a Snape. Severus estaba envuelto en una bata negra. Snape sonrió con malicia mirando a Charlie quien se aferraba a la manta que cubría su cuerpo desnudo, cuerpo que Snape había degustado y disfrutado.

-Oh si Oliver si.-Dijo con malicia el pocionista.-Y dime entonces que harás Charlie.

-No tengo opción cierto? SI me niego o trato de escapar mataras a Oliver.

-Así es mi lindo Charlie.

-Te odio Severus Snape, me das asco.

Le dijo Charlie al pelinegro.

-Si seguramente el mismo asco que ahora te tiene a ti Oliver.-Lo atormento Severus.-Lo que es comprensible después de la forma en que le arrebataste su virginidad. Al menos yo fui más suave y delicado contigo Charlie...

-Cállate, Cállate.

Rogó Charlie tapándose los oídos con las manos, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

***

-Hola Harry.

El moreno oji-verde se volteo sobresaltado al escuchar la voz de su peor enemigo a sus espaldas. Y ahí frente a Harry Potter estaba parado, guapo, alto fuerte, cabellos negros y ojos rojos, Thomas Riddley, Lord Voldemort.

-Voldemort.

Susurro Harry retrocediendo un paso de forma instintiva. Lord Voldemort sonrió triunfante y dio un paso hacia Harry quien retrocedió otro.

-Que pretendes Voldemort?

Pregunto Harry, sin dejar de retroceder ante la presencia del otro.

-Asustado harry?

-Para nada.

-Entonces por que retrocedes?

-Es que tu cercanía me provoca alergia así que prefiero evitarla.

Dijo cínicamente el oji-verde. Voldemort sonrió malicioso.

-Para que me trajiste aquí Voldemort? Sabes bien que jamás me uniré a ti y a tu ejercito.

-No quiero tu lealtad Harry, ni siquiera tu poder directamente.

-Ja y que es lo que quieres? Darme un paseo turístico?

-Me encanta tu cinismo, tal vez nuestro hijo lo herede.

-Nuestro hijo?

Repitió Harry sin entender nada.

-Si nuestro hijo Harry, para eso te traje aquí, quiero que me des un hijo. Un hijo tuyo y mió seria el ser mas poderoso de este mundo y yo lo controlaría.

Dijo Voldemort acorralándolo contra la pared ahora que a Harry se le había acabado el espacio para retroceder.

-Estas demente, no pienso darte un hijo.

-y yo no pienso pedirte tu autorización para que me lo des Harry. Te guste o no, tendrás un hijo mió.

-Eso jamás pasara, me tendrías que violar para dejarme embarazado.

-Bueno yo preferiría que nuestra relación sexual fuera de otra forma, pero si tú quieres que sea así, que así sea.-Dijo Voldemort tomándolo de la barbilla y plantándole un beso del que Harry trato de escapar.

**Continuara....**


End file.
